Fallout Equestria: The Rejected Ones
Fallout Equestria: The Rejected Ones is a non-canon side-story being written by Dorek. It tells a story of Dee and Dethament, two ponies who were expelled from Stable 118 and now they must survive in post-apocalyptic wasteland, but slowly they became wrapped into more and more horrible intriques. The story takes place in different universe than main story and it's not considered canon. As of now, there are 20 chapters published in polish, while the 21st and the last one is on it's way. There is no information about any potential english translation. Universe The story is the final part of fanfiction universe created by Dorek, finishing all the stories and loose ends from the previous ones. The other fics that are canon to The Rejected Ones are (in chronological order). # Odrodzenie (The Rebirth) # Takifugu (This one is only partially canonical to all the rest) # Opera w Trzech Aktach (Three-Act Opera) # Fallout Equestria: The Paladin It's set 96 years after the First Battle of Canterlot and 83 years after the Great War in this universe. Stables In this universe, all the Stables expect one were bulld by mysterious organization known as Stable-Tec, , oficially in order to preserve live in Equestria Republic in case of war, but in fact they served as an social experiment, to test how ponies and other creatures will act in the ceirtain, usually unfriendly conditions. There were 129 numbered Stables and unknown number of unnumered ones. The known ones include: * Stable 0 - was located in Fillydelphia and was erased from any offcial records, was large and properly equiped, because it housed and was used to actual survival and to control and monitor situations in all the other Stables. * Stable 1 - was located under Canterlot Castle and housed members of the Minuette's goverment. Soon after the it's gate was locked, the water filtration systems broke (what was propably programmed to happen) and all the ingabitants died either from civil war that happened after that, dehydration or sickness from drinking irradiated water. * Stable 2 - It's gate appeared in Dee's first vision, closing during the day of appocalypse. The Canterlot was visible from there, so it's possible that it's located in the same spot as in the original story. Also, during the Forth Battle of Canterlot, a single unicorn mare wearing Stable 2 jumpsuit was saw among Republic forces. * Stable 3 - Was located somewhere in the Canterlot and housed ponies and zebras. The two races got together, most of the inhabitants survived and joined the New Equestria Republic when Dinky opened the door. * Stable 24 - Was in Manehattan and housed only griffons . It's inhabitans later founded Free City of Manehattan and were very proud of their home and history. * Stable 38 - Ponies wearing jumpsuits from that Stable were a common sight in New Pegas around year 96 ABC. Nothing more is known about it for now. * Stable 50 - Same as the above. * Stable 118 - Was located on the San Palomino Desert. It housed the most proud and racist pegasi from Cloudsdale. It was the birthplace of Dee and Dethament. * Stable HDQ - The only known unnumbered Stable. Was one of the few Stables not build by Stable-Tec (sans the door) because it served as a Equestrian Paladin Corps headquarters before the War. It was commanded by Dinky, the only original Paladin that survived the Grear War and was a birthplace of New Equestria Republic. Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Fallout Equestria: The Rejected Ones Category:Completed Stories